


Una docena de rosas

by epifaniax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, Confesión, Kenny Ackerman vivo, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: No lo podía creer.Mirando atónito y pálido el papel entre sus manos que hace unos minutos Nile le había tendido.No podía creer su mala suerte.“No sé qué planeas hacer Erwin, pero eso ya se filtró, todo el mundo está hablando de eso, incluso sina saco un periódico al respecto” informa tendiendole dicho periódico.En la portada está una foto de Erwin, uno de los últimos elementos tecnológicos adquiridos de Marley, con letras en grandes de “La locura se establece en sina ante uno de los solteros más requisados ¿a quién está tratando de conquistar con rosas?”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Una docena de rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenasss traigo un trabajo que tenía de hace unos días guardado en mi computador y me daba pena dejarlo olvidado allí.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

El día del amor fue un día que no le presto mucha atención, incluso antes de llegar a la superficie ni siquiera sabía que existía, cosas tan poco importantes como ese día, o la navidad y el año nuevo no eran muy celebradas bajo tierra donde la gente pobre no tenía para comer y la delincuencia corría desenfrenada pero, aquí la celebraban como si se tratara de un nuevo comienzo quizás porque era la primera celebración que vivieron después de que al fin consiguieron la preciada paz.

Con la victoria sobre los titanes y el término de la guerra el cuerpo de exploración subió de estatus a los ojos de los ciudadanos, donde fuera que viajaban eran recibidos con alabanzas haciendo sentir a todos como si de alguna realidad extraña se tratara incluso Levi, siendo un ciudadano omega proveniente de bajo tierra era bien recibido por los altos mandos llegando al de punto ridículo en que ya no tenía que colarse a las fiestas solo porque Erwin insistía en llevarlo sino porque en verdad lo habían invitado siendo no solo el cambio de consideración lo que lo puso cauteloso sino también su cambio de imagen a los ojos de los alfas.

Los jodidos alfas proveniente de la nobleza.

Al parecer la historia de los Ackerman y los asiáticos se filtró más de lo que Hange y Erwin habían previsto, dándole a conocer a la ciudadanía de las anomalías de la sangre Ackerman y posicionando a Levi contra todo pronóstico como una maravilla lo cual lo extraña enormemente porque él se sentía como una monstruosidad.

Sangre de titán corriendo en sus venas.

Ser los perros de ataque la realeza.

Pertenecer a una familia tan antigua como la nobleza.

Todo eso al parecer lo hizo llamar la atención de los alfas disponibles. No importaban si eran los sirvientes o los mismísimos hijos de generales y comerciantes, todos querían capturar la atención de Levi irritándolo hasta el punto de salir casi huyendo de una fiesta.

“Levi” llamo Erwin persiguiéndolo hacia el patio a lo que Levi volteo, mirándolo molesto.

“¿Qué?, ni sueñes que volveré allí” Erwin le sonríe con tranquilidad.

“En realidad estoy bastante cansado de toda la fiesta, ¿podríamos irnos y beber algo con Hange en el cuartel?”

Levi puede sentir el mal animo alivianarse para indicar que ¿Qué estaban esperando entonces?

No era la atención lo que lo molestaba sino el motivo detrás de eso. Todos esos molestos nobles lo querían por su sangre pensando que como era un omega tenía el deseo innato de casarse y formar familia la cual por supuesto llevaría su sangre Ackerman, el legado de “su familia”. El regalo como lo había llamado un noble en una de esas galas con un tono interesante casi negociando implícitamente sobre cuánto cobraría Levi por darle un hijo como si fuera una puta barata.

No tuvo necesidad de espantarlo, Erwin, Eren y Jean se encargaron de hacer correr al pobre diablo tan rápido como le dieran los pies mientras Armin le daba todos los datos a Hange para que le llegara algún regalito de agradecimiento por su interés en el.

Incluso Kenny estaba haciendo su parte. El bastardo quien sobrevivió al derrumbe de la cueva y luego se le escapó a la policía militar llego como si fuese el jodido rey, atravesando puertas y pasillos del cuerpo de exploración hasta llegar a la oficina de Erwin, en donde estaba Levi tomando el té, abrir la puerta de una patada, saltar adentro y exclamar un fuerte “¡LLEGUE!!” provocando que Levi se atragantara y Erwin botara la silla al ponerse de pie detrás de su escritorio. Resulto que el hijo de puta al ver el creciente interés de la sociedad alfa en su sangre no encontró mejor negocio que reunir propuestas de dinero por lo que él llamaba “bebés levi”, colocando en el escritorio un archivo incluso más grande que el registro de crímenes del Ackerman más viejo mientras le indicaba a Levi con una sonrisa que eligiera al mejor postor indicando incluso algunas sugerencias que según él venían de la bondad de su corazón.

Al parecer su corazón estaba cerca de su bolsillo.

Después que Levi lo mandó a la mierda por ser un cerdo y Kenny también lo mandó a la mierda por ser un imbécil y Erwin llamo a quien sea que se encuentra a fuera amenazando al alfa más viejo de que contactaría con la policía militar Kenny los dejo murmurando entre dientes que mejor lo conversaría con esa chica Mikasa que parecía más inteligente, alejándose no sin antes darle una mirada extraña a Erwin y olvidar convenientemente el maldito registro de alfas interesados.

Al menos Mikasa no estaba teniendo tanto problema pues al no ser tan conocida, rara vez tenía que asistir a celebraciones y si lo hacía, bueno, tenía todo un escuadrón para asustar a quien quiera que se le acercara demasiado.

“¿Qué mierda murmuran tanto?” preguntó haciendo saltar asustadas a Hange y Armin.

Los había visto desde la ventana de los baños, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos con la nariz pegadas a un papel susurrándose cosas con sonrisas que deparaban algún plan macabro.

Esos dos juntos últimamente no significaban nada bueno.

Una vez terminado todo, Levi le había sugerido a Hange que tomar al chico omega como asistente, era inteligente y serian un gran equipo.

Sospechoso bajo tranquilo hacia ellos, parándose detrás, observando un registro de columnas

**Nombre Cantidad  Tipo Mensaje**

“¿Qué mierda es eso?”

“¡Levi!” exclamó Hange llevándose una mano al pecho mientras el omega junto a ella escondía en un movimiento rápido el cuaderno tras su espalda.

Cruzando sus brazos les dio su mirada a ambos.

Armin se sonrojo como un tomate.

Hange le sonrió como una demente.

“Leviii ¿a qué no adivinas que tenemos aquiii?” canturreo Hange quitándole el cuaderno a Armin para agitar el cuaderno frente a él.

Levantando una ceja soltó que debía ser alguna mierda estúpida pero ambos científicos le sonrieron maleficamente.

Ya no está tan seguro si fue buena idea dejar a Armin con Hange

“Es una copia del registro del florista de Mitras” respondió animado el omega “al parecer alguien robo su cuaderno un día atrás y filtro los detalles de sus compras a los periódicos”

Así que por eso estaban todos vueltos locos.

Durante la mañana había notado cierto aumento en los murmullos y en la excitación de los cadetes, sobre todo mujeres y omegas, quienes susurraban entre si sonrojándose y mirando más de la cuenta a algunas personas. Por ejemplo, Erwin Smith.

¿Había comprado flores entonces?

Frunciendo el ceño, arrebato con una mirada sospechosa el papel de las manos de Hange para echarle una mirada buscando disimuladamente un nombre en especial.

**_Erwin Smith 12 rosas rojas -----_ **

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que su cerebro comprendiera lo que sus ojos veían.

“¿Así que ya lo viste no?” preguntó Hange divertida.

“tch, ¿no tienes algo mejor en lo que meterte tres ojos?” obteniendo carcajadas divertidas de Hange le entregó el registro a Armin y se lo guardó en la chaqueta.

“Por favor, Erwin nunca, nunca, NUNCA, ha enviado flores o alguna otra cosa romántica a alguien” Levi va a abrir la boca para preguntar como esta tan segura cuando la beta le sonríe divertida.

“Revisaste los jodidos registros de años anteriores psicópata” acusó obteniendo una mirada inocente de Hange.

“Levi…es por una buena causa después de todo están todas las mujeres y omegas vueltos locos tratando de averiguar para quién rayos son esas flores es más, en la encuesta social que hicimos hace tres horas un 60% apuesta que son para la hija del comerciante de sina, Flaur, con quien bailó en dos bailes, un 30% cree que son para alguna un amante escondido, un 5% dicen que son para mí lo que en mi opinión es un poco loco porque Erwin es como un hermano, otro 3% dice que es para su mamá lo cual es aún más loco porque no tengo ni la menor idea si su mamá está con vida ” Armin asiente con la cabeza apoyándola “y el 1% dice que es para todo el regimiento de manera simbólica y puede tener cierto sentido pero me inclino más por el otro 1%”

“¿Y el otro 1% es?”

“Que esas flores son para ti” contesta Hange con una sonrisa.

Su corazón hace un extraño salto sintiendo su cara comenzando a calentarse.

“No digas tonterías, ¿Quién mierda voto por eso?”

“Las encuestas son anónimas” respondió Hange

“No me vengas con esa mierda, sabes bien quien lo hizo” obteniendo una mirada divertida de Hange, la beta comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

“Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, Historia y tres tipos más aparte de mí, como de seguro Nile sabe quien es el verdadero destinatario voto que era la tipa Flaur por lo que yo deduzco que eres tú ya que él está tratando de desviar la atención” dejando de lado el tema sobre cómo logro que Historia siendo la reina votara se centró en lo más importante

“¿O quizás está siendo sincero?”

“¿O quizás esperaba que tu pesaras que la persona era Levi solo porque el votaría contrario por lo que simplemente te siguió el juego?” pensó en voz alta Armin obteniendo un ceño fruncido de Hange

Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza en crecimiento prefirió retirarse del lugar no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a ambos.

Erwin comprando rosas para el….

Que ridículo.

\-----////-------

No lo podía creer.

Mirando atónito y pálido el papel entre sus manos que hace unos minutos Nile le había tendido.

No podía creer su mala suerte.

“No sé qué planeas hacer Erwin, pero eso ya se filtró, todo el mundo está halando de eso, incluso sina saco un periódico al respecto” informa tendiéndole dicho periódico.

En la portada esta una foto de Erwin, uno de los últimos elementos tecnológicos adquiridos de Marley, con letras en grandes de “La locura se establece en sina ante uno de los solteros más requisados ¿a quién está tratando de conquistar con rosas?”

Dios…quería que lo tragara la tierra.

Primer san Valentín que se anima a comprar flores y ocurre esto.

Tratando de no enrojecer de vergüenza apoyó la frente en la barra del bar murmura un lamentable “mátame Nile” a lo que su amigo se ríe con lastima.

“Ey no te sientas tan mal, yo te dije que todo esto era una locura. Déjalo ya, puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor” Erwin le lanza una mirada de “no voy a discutir esto de nuevo”

“Debí haber esperado para navidad…” piensa en voz alta.

Claro quien iba a pensar que alguien filtraría la lista de compras del florista, quizás incluso fue el mismo dueño después de todo hay gente que le gusta ver el mundo arder.

Ahora cuando llegaran las flores todo el mundo estaría al pendiente de él.

Frotando su entrecejo con la mano izquierda, un habito que no podía quitar, aunque con la mitad del suero de titan hubo logrado recuperar su brazo derecho, suspiro agotado. Ni siquiera era medio día.

Fue mala idea comprar esas flores…

El mosquito que desencadenó esta situación había comenzado hace unos meses atrás, sin titanes, ni guerra y una creciente paz, se había dado un mayor tiempo para sí mismo visitando a su madre, volviendo a conectarse con ella para quitarse el peso de la culpa por la muerte de su padre y sobre todo para aplacar la insistencia de Levi a quien comentó esta distancia y finalmente lo motivó constantemente a limpiar las aguas.

Sí, había comenzado con su madre.

Ella siempre había soñado con que Erwin tuviera su propia familia escuchándolo de niño planear su vida. Aun lo recordaba, tendría una bonita casa con un enorme patio, un perro, trabajaría de maestro en la escuela de su padre, quizás tendría dos niños de preferencia hombres y alfas porque en ese tiempo no le veía la utilidad a las niñas omegas y betas y lo más importante, una bonita y agradable esposa alfa bien educada y amable

Que lejos estaba de ese sueño.

Su madre obviamente le pregunto si tenía a alguien especial en su vida.

Su primer pensamiento fue en cierto omega, bajito y de mirada aterradora.

Demoro en contestar, pero lo hizo con un reticente y suave “sí…” a lo que su madre sonrió encantada, pero Erwin tuvo que corregir rápido que no se parecía en nada a lo que el de niño había soñado.

A su madre no le importo.

Aquel día volvió al cuerpo de exploración con el corazón más ligero como si se hubiera quitado una tonelada de peso de los hombros tanto que cuando lo encontró Levi, lo miró atentamente al rostro y le comentó que le había hecho bien el viaje.

“¿Tú crees?” preguntó curioso

“Sí, te ves más relajado. Te hizo bien”

Haber aceptado su atracción en voz alta a alguien más que Mike y Nile y sobre todo más importante en su vida le había dado una visión más iluminada del futuro.

¿Quizás…él podría intentarlo?

Y así estuvo, aproximadamente un mes con esa pregunta y la incertidumbre de si intentar o no avanzar a segunda base con Levi hasta que Kenny entró como si fuera el comandante a su oficina y puso un archivo del doble del tamaño del de Levi cuando lo reclutó que de por sí, era bastante grande según sus estándares. Ver a tantos alfas tratando de llegar al omega no lo puso nervioso, al menos no tanto, fueron los estatus de dichos alfas. Hijos de comerciantes o comerciantes mismos, nobles, fuerzas militares todos con cosas que Erwin no poseía, dinero. Él podía ser reconocido, tener su estatus y de vez en cuando ser confundido por la nobleza, pero no era un noble, su padre había sido maestro de una pequeña escuela y su madre una costurera además con todo lo invertido en el cuerpo no se podía decir que tenía un futuro asegurado.

En otras palabras, él no podía competir a la par con todos esos alfas.

¡¡¡Y eran muchos!!!

“A ver, relájate. Ni que fueran tan… ¡oh mira está el bastardo de Brambilla!” quitando el papel de las manos de Nile miro el nombre con odio.

Ese tipo era uno de los comerciantes más renombrados de sina, si Levi aceptaba tendría un futuro cómodo y asegurado.

Era demasiado tentador.

Aunque sabía que el omega no se vendería a ninguno por motivos tan bajos como el dinero no pudo evitar mirar con pánico todos los nombres de esa lista.

Todos esos alfas estaban interesados en Levi.

SU omega.

“¿Qué hare Nile?” preguntó con pánico.

Kenny había tenido la audacia de mirarlo en menos, casi instándolo abrir la boca y soltar sus intenciones. Ese hombre no era un tonto, sabía que Erwin estaba interesado en su sobrino y claramente no era digno a los ojos del viejo Ackerman.

“Tranquilo, lo hecho, hecho está. No puedes hacer nada respecto a eso tratare de desviar la atención, Hange está haciendo una encuesta sobre para quién son y-”

“Voy a matarla” murmuro desesperado.

“Al parecer salió el nombre de Levi allí así que-” Erwin lo mira totalmente en pánico

“Mierda”

“Sí, bueno votare en contra”

“Hange lo sabrá, sabe que te cuento las cosas de seguro deducirá que votaras en contra para despistar”

“o puedo votar en contra para que piense que tu estas interesado en Levi cuando en realidad no lo estas”

Eso le sonaba ridículo a Erwin, tuvo que haberlo mostrado en su mirada porque Nile le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que confiara en él.

Al final las flores junto a varios pedidos más llegaron al cuartel, siendo entregadas personalmente por un Hange que lo recibió y entregó con una sonrisa encantada y cejas altas dándole una mirada a Erwin de “sé lo que haces” e irse no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de forma conspirativa.

Suspirando agotado miró las flores sobre su escritorio de manera reprochadora.

Ellas eran las causantes de todo este problema

Sonidos de pasos finalmente le distrajeron cuando las voces de Levi y Hange le advertían a un tercero que no tenía autorización, que no entrara, que obedeciera y muchas palabras coloridas más cuando la señorita Flaur y su Padre Adler abrieron la puerta y entraron a su oficina con una sonrisa mientras Levi y Hange entraban mirándolos con odio.

“¡¡Erwin!!” exclamo Flaur corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Hange le frunció el ceño.

La mirada de Levi cambio a una de asco.

“Señorita Flaur” saludo suavemente una vez que la chica lo soltó para poner los ojos en blanco y colocar su mano en el pecho de Erwin.

“Ay Erwin no debes de ser tan formal” se rió a lo que Erwin sonrió suavemente lo que hizo que la chica volviera hablar para mencionar que su padre tenía una importante propuesta que hacerle en este día tan especial y pasar a empujar suavemente a Adler quien se aclaró la garganta.

“Comandante Smith, debido a su prestigiosa carrera y los excelentes comentarios que mi hija tiene sobre usted. He decidido ofrecerle la mano de mi hija en matrimonio” la boca de Hange se cayó sorprendida casi tanto como las cejas de Erwin se alzaron en shock.

Le toma unos minutos para procesar la información, aclarándose la garganta en el trayecto.

Un hombre tan prestigioso como Edler quien tenía para colmo una hija muy hermosa no era raro que recibiera toneladas de ofertas sobre propuestas. Erwin escuchaba a menudo como Flaur las negaba una tras otra sin embargo nunca había escuchado que el hombre fuera quien ofreciera la mano.

Esto sin duda era una oportunidad única, pensó sorprendido.

Hasta que un portazo rompió su concentración que lo hizo aterrizar y mirar a los ocupantes con atención.

Levi no estaba.

Desviando su mirada del lugar vacío vio Hange quien tenía una expresión preocupada en su lugar.

\-------///-------

Erwin y Flaur…harían una linda pareja y aunque Levi odiara a la nobleza la mujer era una de las decentes en el lugar, claro si quitaba su interés en las personas y su mirada asqueada hacia la gente pobre además solía tratar a sus pares con respeto.

Enojado por todo el show y la prepotencia de la mujer y su padre quienes se colaron al lugar como si fuesen los dueños para no dirigirse ni a él ni Hange y peor ofreciendo así sin más una oferta tan tentadora como esa sin más lo había obligado a alejarse del lugar para ir a los campos y entrenar o mejor dicho volar un rato entre los árboles con el equipo 3dg.

¿Y si Erwin se casaba?

Que bueno por él. Tendría su vida asegurada, sería parte de esa jodida nobleza y su estúpido estatus social y Levi, bueno se las ingeniaría sin su presencia.

Un movimiento de reojo lo hizo voltear para ver a Erwin volando detrás de él, descendiendo hacia el suelo, raspando las superficies levantando un poco de tierra a su paso para levantarse y mirar al alfa aterrizar suave a metros para caminar hacia él.

“Levi” llamó suavemente Erwin haciendo que apretara los dientes y se cruzará de brazos “no debiste haberte ido así” Levi frunció el ceño.

“¿Ah? ¿No me digas que solo me viniste a regañar?” Erwin le sonrió negando con la cabeza indicando que caminaran junto a él ya que estaba agradable la tarde.

Era verdad.

El viento soplaba, pero no era frío sino cálido agitando sus cabellos, moviendo las flores del suelo, haciendo los árboles cantar.

“Debo confesar que me dejó muy sorprendido la oferta” comentó suavemente mirando hacia el cielo.

“Lo pensaste” indica Levi porque lo vio, como sus ojos adquirían ese brillo característico de cuando estudiaba los pros y contras de una nueva misión.

No era un buen augurio.

“Sí…lo pensé” respiro Erwin haciendo que el corazón de Levi caiga a sus pies “era una oferta demasiado tentadora, estoy seguro de que alguien más sabrá apreciarla mejor”

Rápido, quizás demasiado porque le dolió el cuello, giró para mirar a Erwin como si estuviera demente.

“Debes estar bromeando” Erwin inclina la cabeza, colocando sus manos en su espalda en una postura militar “Mierda, si debí de haberme quedado allí, solo dime si lloro” pidió sacando una risa divertida del alfa.

“Sí, Levi, lloro, digamos que una pataleta es la definición adecuada” comentó con una sonrisa suave, inclinándose un poco hacia Levi quien no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida que se escapó.

Si, el debió haberse quedado allí, no podía esperar a pedirle todos los detalles a Hange quizás incluso una representación de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, eso no dejaba una cosa clara.

“¿Por qué?, era una gran oportunidad” Erwin se encoge de hombros un poco tímido para mirar el suelo y balancearse suavemente.

Un silencio tenso siguió a su paso, segundos eternos en que Erwin parecía en un momento querer abrir la boca para luego pensárselo mejor, dejando a Levi ansioso y cansado.

“Si…hipotéticamente te pidiera…que salieras conmigo…” Levi lo mira atónito a lo que Erwin le lanza una mirada en pánico para moverse nervioso y levantar las manos recalcando de nuevo “¡Hi-hipotéticamente!”

Ambos se quedan en silencio a lo que Erwin parece darse cuenta que nunca hizo la pregunta para murmurar con suavidad un “¿…qué dirías?”

¿Era en serio?

Con el corazón saltando como loco Levi suelta.

“Diría que es la propuesta hipotética más rara que me han hecho” Erwin traga nervioso “pero diría que sí…hipotéticamente” agrega rápidamente lo último desviando la mirada avergonzado sintiendo el peso de la mirada del alfa sobre él.

Nervioso y avergonzado le lanzó una mirada enojada a Erwin quien lo miraba con la boca abierta.

“Pu-puedes cerrar la boca de una vez” regaña con los dientes apretados y la cara sonrojada a lo que Erwin cierra la boca para parpadear con sus grandes ojos como un idiota para después deslizar una gran sonrisa poco a poco en su cara, calentando sus facciones en un sentimiento que hizo sentir inquieto a Levi. “¡n-no me mires así!” comenzó a alegar cuando las manos de Erwin enmarcaron su rostro y comenzó a inclinarse suavemente invadiendo a Levi con su aroma a café. Sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir se quedó quieto, mirando, con el rostro concentrado y el corazón latiendo rápido, como el alfa se detenía centímetros de sus labios casi pidiendo permiso para llevar a cabo su intención a lo que Levi llevó su mano para agarrar el bolo y tirarlo suavemente haciendo sonreír a Erwin quien finalmente se inclinó para besarlo.

“Te amo Levi” confesó cuando se separaron dejando un beso en su frente, tomando sus manos.

Al final volvieron al edificio principal donde Hange los esperaba con una sonrisa a la que Erwin sonrió y Levi ignoro para seguir alfa hacia su oficina donde le entregaron con una sonrisa avergonzada la docena de rosas rojas.

Para asegurar las cosas y que luego no dijeran que era un mal agradecido se encargó de agradecer con mucha atención más tarde en la noche en la habitación de Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
